Distance Doesn't Mean a Thing
by Whisperwings
Summary: A "Kiki's Delivery Service" story. After her year in the city by the sea it is time for Kiki to return home for training from other witches. She and Tombo write to each other as often as possible, refusing to let the distance between them ruin their bond.
1. Chapter 1

A "Kiki's Delivery Service" story. After her year in the city by the sea it is time for Kiki to return home for training from other witches. She and Tombo write to each other as often as possible, refusing to let the distance between them ruin their bond.

Chapter 1 – Saying Goodbye

Kiki leaned on the railing watching the sea as the sun went down. She could hardly believe that it had been a whole year since she arrived in the city with her black cat Jiji. Her hair had grown a few inches, but other than that her appearance hadn't changed much. She still wore the same red bow, the same dark purple dress, and the same old shoes. She still rode the same broom she'd taken from the street cleaner on the day of the blimp crash in the clock tower square. She'd tried to return it, but the man had been very kind and said that it belonged to her now more than him. And he was right, the broom had seemed to find a mind o its own when Kiki had filled it with her power.

But now that a year had gone by for her witch's training, Kiki had to go home for at least another year of training with her mother. And Kiki didn't want to go.

For although her appearances hadn't changed much, she'd changed a lot in her heart. Her best friend in the whole world, aside from Jiji, was Tombo. He'd changed even less than her, which she personally was very happy about. She had a lot of other friends who she'd met through him, most of whom were members of the Aviator's Club. Kiki had to smile when she thought of the joy on Tombo's face when he flew around in that man powered airplane they'd built. And Kiki's employer, though they used the term loosely, was Ohono, a kind woman who owned a bakery. She and her husband and year old son had become Kiki's family over the past nine months.

But it was Tombo she was waiting for now. When they'd realized that it was almost time for her to leave, they'd agreed to meet and walk down to their favorite place on the beach. Kiki wished he'd hurry up or they'd miss the sunset. Finally she heard scrambling on a nearby wall and turned to se her blond friend's head pop up over the top.

"Hey Kiki! Sorry I took so long, my mom's being difficult again. I'll meet you over at the gate." Tombo said before disappearing once more. Kiki giggled softly and went to meet him by the back wall of his yard. Then they started to walk down the winding, seaside road, talking and laughing the whole way. Both were trying to ignore the fact that this would their last such trip together, determined to make it as normal as possible. But Kiki's imminent goodbye couldn't be kept hidden forever. They'd been sitting on the beach for at least an hour and the sun was almost gone. A comfortable silence hung over then when Kiki finally addressed the issue at hand.

"I don't want to go." She said softly. Tombo looked down at his shoes, half buried in the sand, but didn't say anything. "I mean, I'll be happy to see my parents." Kiki went on, taking the silent invitation. "And all my old friends. It'll be great to prove to them that I can actually fly now. Most have yet to believe it from what my dad wrote. And it'll be wonderful to finally be able to wear some different clothes." She fingered her dark dress, the hem of which was now above her knees despite Ohono having let it out twice. "This dress is much to short…" she smiled fondly as she thought of her closet of clothing at home. They'd probably all be too short now as well.

"But…" she finally whispered, "My life is here. All my friends, my job, and a new family…and Jiji doesn't want to leave Lily behind. I have a life here, back home is so different."

"It's only a year." Tombo pointed out.

"You mean at _least_ a year. The second part of training can take forever depending on what I need to learn and how often other witches are around to teach it. It could be a lot more than one year before I come back…" a tear flowed down her face and Kiki angrily wiped it away. Not before Tombo saw it though. He held a fist in front of her face and opened it. A gold chain fell to hang in front of her nose, a small blue stone in the shape of a heart at the bottom.

"Tombo…what's-"

"It's for you." He interrupted with a smile. Kiki's smile grew a fraction as she reached up and took it gently from him. "It reminds me of you."

"You thik my heart is a rock?" Kiki asked, a teasing smile on her face. Tmbo laughed himself.

"No. Although it was a bit of a rocky start if I recall." He teased right back. Kiki stuck out her tongue at him, not caring how childish it was. "Hold it up in the light." He said mysteriously. She raised an eyebrow to him and did as she was told, than gasped at what she saw. Rather than the solid blue stone she thought she held, it was actually a dark blue crystal, and the light shining through the stone revealed thousands of gold sparkles.

"Oh…Tombo it's beautiful!" Kiki exclaimed in wonder. Tombo's crooked smile grew.

"Which is why it reminds me of you." He said smugly, fully enjoying the blush that came to the girl's face at his words. Kiki bit her lip slipping the necklace around her neck and clasping it under her hair. She smiled at him again and he grinned back. She grabbed his hand and stood, pulling him to his feet.

"Now I have something to give you." She said and dashed over to where her broom lay on the grass. She climbed on, sitting farther forward than she normally did. "Hop on." She said, nodding to the space behind her. Tombo pointed to himself, as if he was confused who she was speaking to. "Oh get on you goose!" she said with a laugh. He finally did so, looking as if he felt a bit foolish.

"Can you fly a broom with a passenger?" he asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"You bet!" Kiki aid, kicking off the ground. They shot into the darkening sky, Tombo shouting the whole way. First it was in fright, unused to having nothing to sit on but a thin broom handle. But soon, his shouts turned to shouts of joy.

"This is amazing!" he said to her. "Is this what it's always like?" Kiki giggled.

"Usually its Jiji chattering at me rather than you, but yeah." She stopped the broom to hover in midair. To their left sat the port city, glowing with the lights from thousands of windows. To their right lay the sea, sparkling as the sun finished setting.

"Wow…" Tombo said. "I don't know how you ever lost your flying powers last year, not if you got to see this every day."

"Well…I didn't. When I started using flying as a business, flying lost its fun. I forgot all the wonderful things and only focused on the bad ones."

"So…how'd you get your powers back? You never said." Tombo pointed out, still looking at the ground far below.

"It was because of you." Kiki said, starting a wide circle of the city so they could see it from all angles.

"Me?"

"Mhmm. A short time before the blimp crash, I'd gone to spend a few days with a friend. She's an artist and has a cabin in the woods with all the crows. She said that when she lost her ability to paint, she had to find a new inspiration. She said I had to do the same." Kiki said, a bit shy as she'd never told anyone this before.

"Find an inspiration?" Tombo asked. Although he was still watching the world go slowly by, his attention was fully on Kiki now.

"Yeah. When the blimp got blown of course by the win last year, and you were hanging onto that rope. You needed help, and I knew that no one could save you. No one but me that is. And even after that, your love of flying made me realize what I was missing."

"You were missing the love of flying." Tombo realized. It made perfect sense. If you don't love something enough, you'll never be very good at it. And when Kiki had started to resent flying, she lost her ability to fly.

"Exactly. So…thank you." Tombo chuckled, he could hear the grin on her voice.

"You're welcome." They flew around for a bit longer, then Kiki flew them to Tombo's backyard when it started to get cold.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning right?" Kiki asked. Tombo nodded.

"Absolutely, along with the gang of course." Kiki had to grin, knowing that she had so many friends coming to say farewell.

"Alright, good night!" She hopped back onto her broom and soared off towards the bakery.

"Night!" she heard Tombo call, and she turned to wave.

The next morning was bitter sweet. Kiki was touched that so many people had come to see her off. Some of those who'd come she didn't even know! But saying goodbye was harder now than it had been even when she'd left home the year before. And before she knew it, it was time to leave. She went around the circle, giving out last minute hugs. Tombo could barely smile when she finally reached him and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I think I'll miss you most of all." She whispered in his ear.

"And I'll miss you more than anyone else here." He whispered back. She pulled back and gave him a tearful smile. For a moment their eyes met and she could have sworn he was going to kiss her. But he just blinked and smiled sadly back. Before she started crying, Kiki spun and hopped onto her broom flying off. She turned and waved, shouting goodbye to everyone as she went, only allowing her tears to fall once she was out of sight. Jiji nuzzled her ear from where he sat on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok Kiki." He said, sounding sad himself. She nodded and gave him a smile which they both knew was a front. Thankfully he didn't push the matter, just curled up on her bag and slept. Kiki wiped the tears from her face even as the wind dried them from her cheeks. The next year, or more, was going to be a very long one…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Hello hello! I know this isn't a most popular story for fanfiction, seeing as it doesn't even have its own category. But its such a good movie and deserved some more stories ^^ I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This is much shorter than my chapters usually are, but the entire story is shorter than my work usually is. Please review, it would mean a ton to know if anyone actually reads this, and of course if you liked it!_

_Your Humble Authoress,_

_Whisperwings_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Letters

_Dear Tombo,_

_Being home is better than I'd expected. I don't think I realized just how much I missed my family over the past year. Over the past week everyone in town has come to say hello more than once. That's not saying much, our town is tiny compared to the city. Last night everyone came by to watch me fly. At least people know that I'm a much better flyer than I used to be now. My dad was right when he told me that they all thought I was still crashing into trees everywhere I went. They'd be wrong in any case, the buildings of the city are much easier to crash into than the trees there._

_My mom started teaching me about making potions today. I can safely say that it is __not__ a skill of mine. I have a tendency to get distracted, which means my potions go poof. Literally. If you don't keep full concentration on the potion you're making, then the spell doesn't work. The liquids turn black and goes…well, poof. It's so odd. I now know what it means to fly with your spirit, but making potions seems to be more than my spirit can handle right now._

_My dad is taking me on a camping trip next weekend. We'd actually been planning one before I left last year. But I ended up leaving a month before I'd originally planned, so we had to cancel it. So a weekend of even less going on than usual, this will be an interesting experience._

_Well, it's nice that I have so much free time again. I'm back in school, but it's easy enough for me that I never have homework. And Mom's lessons don't take very long in the big scheme of things. So I end up spending a long time laying out in the fields listening to the radio. It's much lonelier than I remember…_

_Well that's all the news for me, hope to hear from you soon! Your friend,_

_Kiki_

_Dear Kiki,_

_It was great to get your letter today. School sucked so much, but getting a message from you when I got home made everything better. Except I wish things were happier for you._

_I could have told all your old friends that you were an expert flyer. I still dream of that flight we went on the night before you left. It was so much freer than flying in a plane! Your delivery business is greatly missed. Ohono said that she got five calls the day you left, all asking for you to deliver something. We had to put an article in the newspaper telling everyone that you were gone. Then Ohono got at least fifty calls asking when you'd be back. It seems you've become quite the celebrity, not that we didn't already know that._

_The plane broke yesterday evening. A big gust of wind came and blew me off course. The plane's left wing clipped a hillside and the whole thing spun out of control. Don't worry about me, I'm fine! But the plane is trashed. The club and I have already started plans on a new one. Now that we know what not to do, we want to try some new ideas. We're hoping to find a way to enhance the power cycling gives so the pilot doesn't have to work so hard to stay aloft. Though my gym teacher is impressed by how long and fast I can run now._

_Jiji is missed as well. Lily sits in the window of her house, the one with the flower box. She meows and meows her little heart out. I feel so bad, but I don't know how I can help. She's just as lonely without Jiji as I am without you. And I have yet to figure out how to stop missing you so much._

_Can't wait to hear from you,_

_Tombo_

_Dear Tombo,_

_Oh poor Lily! And poor you of course. I'd be sticking out my tongue right now if I was there. And oh how I wish I was. The mail takes so long! I was thinking of asking a bird to carry you this letter instead of the regular mailman. But birds get distracted, and chances are that you'd never get it. I figured that late was better than never._

_It's really late right now, and I'm writing this by candle light next to my open window. The effect is rather magical. I keep getting distracted, watching the shadows dance on the walls. And doing that cool trick you taught me for putting my finger through the top part of the flame. I'm also cheating a bit, since I learned a fun spell today which lets me hold a fire on my fingertip. Once I get good enough to hold it for a time, I'll be able to make a flame from nothing. I'll be a human match! It'll come in handy with the potion making. It'll mean I can boil the potions without needing fire. My mom can do that already, but she makes me do things the slow way._

_I can't believe you crashed the plane! I wish I'd been there to help, though I don't know if I'd have been able to do anything. And we worked so hard on it too…its sad isn't it? That one more thing you had to remind you of me is gone. I wish I could be there to give you a ride on my broom, I know you'd enjoy it every bit as much as the first time. I could show you all the cool places I found while flying around, and introduced you to the man who works in the clock tower. I know you haven't had a chance to really talk to him yet._

_One exciting thing happened recently. My mom took me shopping! Seriously, that's the most exciting thing happening to me right now. I got home and found that all of my old clothes didn't fit. We did what we could, but hems can only be let down so much. So I got to get all sorts of new stuff. I have dresses which would make the girls in the aviator club jealous! Ok maybe not, but I can dream. The truth is they are almost exactly the same as all my old stuff, and they just fit. Thankfully I've convinced my mom that the huge bow is too much. I always felt out of place with that big floppy bow on my head. Now I can be at least a little more normal. Well, as normal as a witch can be._

_I should probably get some sleep, G'night!_

_Kiki_

_Dear Kiki,_

_Good Morning! Well, I don't really know what time of day it will be when you get this, but oh well. If it's not morning, then good afternoon, good evening, and good night! Ok ok, I'll stop being silly. Oh wait, I forgot that was impossible, hehe._

_I wish I could see all your new dresses. Ok, that sounded a little odd coming from a guy. Let me put it this way: I wish I could see __you__ wearing all your new dresses. You must be the prettiest girl in town, if you weren't already. But I have to admit I'll miss the bow. I still see little girls around town wearing your old outfit, and it makes me smile every time I do. But I hope you still have that necklace I gave you. We can't have you forgetting little old me._

_The plans for the plane are coming along well. Despite the fact that it's been a month, we haven't started building anything yet. We want everything to be perfect and don't want to mess it up. Not to mention we're at a loss for ideas…wish you were here. You might think of something we haven't yet. You always did have a tendency to do that if you remember. If you think of anything, let me know, ok?_

_My school is doing a school play, and out of boredom I decided to try out. Imagine my surprise when it was __Much Ado About Nothing__ by Shakespeare. The play we used to read to each other all the time! Now I really wish you were here, you could have played Beatrice to my Benedict. If I get the part anyway._

_Oh no, I just realized I have a book report due tomorrow. I'm going to go try and that done, bye!_

_Tombo_

----------------------------------------

Hehe, my first instict is to do these author notes in Italics. Well that won't be happening for the next few chapters. Because, as you may have guessed, the majority of this story is going to be the letters Kiki and Tombo write to each other. Its a different way to tell a story, but a fun challenge! I hope you all liked this chapter, please review!

Your Humble Authoress,

Whisperwings


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sad News

_Dear Tombo,_

_Bad bad Tommy boy, you shouldn't leave your homework until the last minute like that. It'll reflect badly on your grades, and then your mother will __never__ let you go flying. Even when the plane gets built. I do have a few ideas for you. But better than describing them, I sketched them out for you. I hope they make sense; they work in my head…and my drawing skills aren't the best._

_And of course I still have the necklace you gave me. I never take it off! It's too pretty not to wear it, and it's nice to have something from my old home. My mom says that I've developed a habit of holding onto the charm when I'm upset about something. But I don't know if its true or not, I don't really pay enough attention, you know?_

_I can't believe you're trying out for Benedict in __Much Ado About Nothing__! Good luck! Or should I say break a leg? Of course, by now you already know the results of the tryouts don't you? I do hope you got it, you'd be perfect for the part._

_Thankfully my potions work is improving. It's getting easier to remember all the different ingredients when I'm making a potion. And I have almost all the herbs in my mother's greenhouse memorized, both when they're dried and when they're still growing. I find myself picking herbs that I find when I'm out in the fields now, knowing what we're short on at home. My mother couldn't be happier. She said that my gift for numbers would help, it turns out she was right!_

_Yes, I still spend a lot of time out in the fields, just listening to my dad's old radio. At first it was a way to get time to myself, but now it's become an escape from everything. Living in such a small town isn't as nice as it used to be. When I first got home it felt…quaint. It was nice to be away from the bustle of the city for a while. Kind of like whenever we went down to the beach just to talk and watch the waves. But that feeling only lasted for a week, tops. After that I was waiting, and practically begging for something to happen!_

_More recently I think my parents finally realized how bored I am here. My mom and I went to a city not too far away. We stayed in a fancy hotel for the weekend. We went shopping, so I got some stuff that I never would have found back home. We also went to the opera. Oh Tombo, it was amazing! The orchestra, and the singing, and the ballet dancing…it was enchanting. And everywhere were ladies in gorgeous dresses. I wish I could afford to wear fancy dresses and go to the Opera all the time. And coming home was…well things seemed even harder for a few days. A glimpse of the busy city life made me homesick for our seaside metropolis._

_My mother doesn't really understand it you see…she grew up in the city, and spent her training year out here in our little country town. When she went home for the second part of her training, she said the city suffocated her. We're complete opposites I suppose._

_Well, so long from my sleepy little town, please send some excitement!_

_Kiki_

_P.S. Jiji says hello to Lily, and that he loves her more than anything. A ton of kitty kisses go along with that, but I don't expect you to pass those on._

_Dear Kiki,_

_I got the part! It's so weird to be rehearsing with someone else playing Beatrice though. You were so perfect for it, other than your dark hair anyway. We used to have the whole play memorized and we used to recite it to each other on the beach, remember? So every time I look at 'Beatrice', I expect to see you rather than the girl who's actually there. She's not as good as you either. I don't know why she got the part when she's so bad at it. I think the director regrets his decision; he has to spend half of our practices telling her to "Use more emotion!"_

_By the way, those sketches you sent were __amazing__. I think we ended up using all but one of them! And the one we didn't use was because we'd already thought of it and figured out something else that would work better. My favorite of yours was the idea for more gears on the bike so less pedaling still equals more propeller spinning. Our legs will thank you a billion times over if this thing ever gets built. Well, everyone's but mine. Since I haven't been able to go flying like I did all summer I've been riding my bike everywhere. Also I go running in the morning before school, and swimming when play practice is over. My mom is glad I'm doing stuff that's more "grounded" hehe. She has no idea._

_We started building finally. We decided to get a new bike this time rather than using mine though. We all piled money together to get a pretty nice one. It's nicer than mine, I want to donate mine and keep the new one now! Ok, not really, but it is a really nice bike. We're having some trouble finding a material for the wings though, but it shouldn't be too long before we find something._

_I've never been to an Opera, but I wish I could take you to one now. I still have my suit…if it still fits. Maybe I should check that out before I promise any fancy excursions, huh? Don't be too homesick, you'll be back before you know it! And I can tell you that none of us can wait until you do. The girls in the gang all say that they wish you were back. Something about shopping and you being an expert advisor of what to buy. I'd have more details but they were complaining at the same time we were trying to come up with ideas for the plane. Admittedly I wasn't paying too much attention to them._

_I'm glad you don't take the necklace off. Wish I had something like that for when I was upset. Usually I find myself staring at the phone and wishing you could call. Well, here's to missing you!_

_Tombo_

_Dear Tombo,_

_Well…I have some bad news…I can't even write this without crying. It turns out my training her will take longer than the year we hoped it would be. My grandmother is moving into our house and she can teach me stuff that my mom isn't good at. So I'll be here at least a year longer than expected. Oh Tombo…I can't stop crying now! I thought I was all out of tears. I'd made sure I could go five minutes without crying before starting this letter, but it appears not to have worked…_

_Well we can't have you staring at the phone all the time missing me, which is why I sent the enclosed envelope. If you haven't opened it already, it's a necklace for you. It's a stone from the garden that I found. It's naturally shaped like a flat teardrop so I kept it when I found it. The design I carved into it is a rune from the old witch's handbook. It means…well it's kind of vague. It means friendship, togetherness, closeness, and love. I figure it covered everything. Now you have something of mine._

_There's a dance coming up here. It's a small gathering compared to the city Opera, but it should be fun. It's not for a few weeks, but half of my friends already have an escort. But the only person I want to escort me is you, and you're too far away. I don't even know if I'll be asked by anyone else, so I won't be surprised if I end up going alone._

_Well its late, so I'm going to stop. I'll probably walk this down to the mailbox and go to bed. I hope to hear from you soon! Your very sad friend,_

_Kiki_

_Dear Kiki,_

_A whole year more?! It can't be! I mean…I know I can...but I wish it wasn't! Everyone was sad when I told them. Ohono especially. Baby Joey is growing really fast and she doesn't want you to miss the cute stage. He'll be two soon, and is already showing signs of being a very troublesome kid. He's a cute kid though, just don't tell any of the guys that I said that._

_I really liked the necklace. It went around my neck and hasn't come off since I got it. Which has only been a day or so, but still. You'll notice that this letter was attached to a package. If it wasn't then we have a problem. In it is your birthday present from everyone. We decided since you'll be gone longer that you needed memories to keep you from forgetting us. Everyone you know donated pictures. Both of themselves and a copy of every single picture you were in. Turned out I have more to give than anyone. Partly because we spend so much time taking pictures with funny faces. At least it'll give you a laugh when you need it. And the girls had a quote book of all the funny stuff we said while you were here. We wrote them out in the scrap book around the pictures. I hope you like it, let me know what you think when you get it!_

_Man…I can't get it around my head that you're going to be gone even longer. You probably look so different now. Puberty finally came in for me and a bunch of the guys. I'm probably taller than you now! My mom keeps complaining that her little baby is all grown up, but she doesn't realize that I've been pretty grown up for a while now, just not in looks. _

_I wish I could be your escort for that dance. But I'm sure you're going to have to fight off the guys who want to take you. We have a dance coming up too. I'm going with one of the girls, as a friend thing only. The guys are giving me a hard time since it'll be the first thing I've ever brought a girl to._

_I have a huge English assignment due in a few days, I should try and get a head start on it. It's completely pointless and a waste of time, but I'd rather not get a zero on it. Can't wait for you to write back!_

_Tombo_

-------------------------------------

Oh no, a whole year longer?! Well, please review! It means a ton, and inspires me like crazy to keep writing!

Your Humble Authoress,

Whisperwings


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Feelings

_Dear Tombo,_

_I wish it wasn't true myself. I hate being so far away from the city, and it's getting harder. My Grandmother arrived about a week ago. She used to be a gypsy witch, before witches started living in one place and being the resident witch of their chosen town. She says she's going to be teaching me fortune telling, and, of all things, dancing. I don't know if my grandmother will be the greatest dance teacher, but I suppose we'll see. She was supposed to be the best back in her day. Mother says that she's taught me everything she can, and has passed on my training entirely to my grandmother. I just wish she could have come to live with us a year ago so I could be back with you and everyone else in the city._

_I __loved__ the scrapbook! I spent hours flipping through all the pages, looking at the pictures and reading the quotes. I loved the personal notes people put in occasionally. It was like receiving a big band-aid to make the next year easier. My favorite are the pages filled with collages of you and me making funny faces. We are a couple of crazy looking kids in there! By the way, where did that picture of us sitting on the beach come from? Since both of us were sitting on the beach, who took the picture? I think there was a spy that day; I hope we weren't talking about anything too personal!_

_And for the record I've grown myself, I could still be taller then you! Has your voice changed yet? Oh I can't wait to hear that! I hope I get back when your voice is still squeaking, I don't want to miss it._

_It's cool that we both have a dance coming up, mine is only in a week and half now. You haven't taken a girl anywhere before though? You asked me to that one party when I first got there! Was I…was I actually the first girl you'd really asked on a date? I was asked by a few guys to my surprise. I'd already agreed to go with a guy from the next town though. The girls here say he's the best catch and don't see why I don't have a crush on him like all the other girls around. I gave them as many excuses as I could, but they wouldn't buy it. Finally I told them what I am now telling you._

_I really really like you Tombo. Actually, I think love you. I have for ages and ages! I didn't know how to tell you, and then I was leaving and I didn't want to say it in a letter…but now that I have to wait a whole other year, I decided not to wait. And at the same time, I wish I didn't like you so much, because I can't be with you for such a long time. Even if you don't like me the same way, being around you is better than being without you at all. _

_Remember that flight we took right before I left? And I told you that you were the reason I got my powers back? I wasn't entirely honest in my reasoning. You see, __you__ are my inspiration. When you're around, I feel like I can do anything. Knowing that you believe in me means more than I could ever put into words._

_And now that I have poured my heart out onto paper, I'm going to put this in the mailbox before I lose my nerve._

_Kiki_

_P.S. I love, love, __love__ you. Oh it feels so good to finally say it!_

_Dear Kiki,_

_The mailman is going to be here any second, so I'll be sending a second letter later on when I have time to write it. For now:_

_I love you too!_

_Tombo_

_Dear Kiki,_

_Sorry about that, rather confusing I know. Well, I hope not too confusing. I hope you at least got the gist of the message at least. Which was that I love you too. The only reason I didn't send this longer letter right off is because the mailman was on his way, and I wanted to make sure you got that message as soon as possible._

_I liked you the moment I first saw you fly overhead when you first arrived in the city. That's why I rescued you from that traffic cop and why I kept trying to talk to you. I don't know when that liking turned into more, but it did. I was planning on telling you that last night you spent in the city. And right before you left I really really wanted to kiss you. But I wasn't sure if you felt the same. Now I feel stupid, not only because you're gone so much longer than we'd hoped, but because you actually love me too._

_And I really want to kiss you now…_

_Well, to distract myself, I will be entirely honest about my jealousy of that catch you got to escort you to the dance. I wish that was me instead. To answer your question, yes that was the first time I'd ever asked any girl on a date. I'd gone to parties and stuff before, but usually that was with a group of friends, girls and guys alike. I hope your grandmother can teach you dancing, because then I could take you to all the cool dance clubs I know of. Both the classical and modern. My school has a dance class which we all have to take. I can now waltz with the best of them, and salsa isn't too hard so far. Blues dancing is my favorite, I'll teach you if your grandma doesn't._

_My voice was done changing a while ago, and I'm not sorry that you missed it. Thinking back on those days when my voice would break and squeak is a nightmare that I would very much like to forget. And you'll never remember it, so ha!_

_Anyway, school's starting soon, I should probably get biking. I can get there pretty fast if I take the back roads. Can't wait to get your letter, I love you so much!_

_Tombo_

_Dear Tombo,_

_You have no idea how happy I was to get your letter. At first I was afraid you were upset when I saw how short it was. But then I was so happy that I shouted for joy and woke up anyone within a five mile radius. Thankfully it was the afternoon, so I was only waking those taking naps. Like my grandmother I found out, can you say yikes? And your next letter isn't here yet, I just started writing my reply already, hehe._

_Ok, two days later, same letter! I can't believe the post is so __slow__! Anyways…_

_I really wished you had kissed me. I remember right before I left I thought you were going to, and I was really sad when you didn't. I'm trying to convince my parents to let me come for a visit, cross your fingers! Actually, dad just got home, let me go use my feminine wiles to let me come._

_Yes!!! He said yes! Oh this is so exciting I can't put it into words! I have to wait until next weekend; I might arrive before this letter does hehe! Wouldn't that be great? That you're reading this letter, then you look up and I'm standing at the gate to your yard? Oh I can imagine it now…_

_Well, there's only one problem. If I get to visit you I have to stop skiving on fortune telling lessons with grandmamma…nuts. Oh well. She'll make me work my tail off to catch up with all the lessons I've missed too darn it. Well I should go do that, I'll be seeing you soon! Love you tons!_

_Love always,_

_Kiki_

Tombo, being who he was looked out the front window the moment he got Kiki's letter. He'd been hoping that her prediction was true, but it unfortunately wasn't. The only person at the gate was the mailman. Tombo had met him at the gate to ask if there was any mail for him, and taken Kiki's letter right back inside without bothering to take anything else. The mailman was chuckling and putting the rest of the mail in the box, probably guessing what was going on.

He sat in the window sill, a happy smile on his face. To think that she was coming to visit! It was more exciting than he could take! He hopped up from his seat, too much energy to sit still. He went to his room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. He stopped to look in the mirror for a moment, wondering how different he'd look at Kiki. His body had filled out, and his face had lost its boyish roundness. But according to his mom his smile was still the same goofy grin he'd always had. He grinned in the mirror and laughed at how right she was. No longer an awkward boy, he was now a sixteen year old young man, but his character was still the same as always. He stopped then. The dance was tonight, what if Kiki came tonight? He dashed downstairs again.

"Mom!" he called. "Mom where are you?"

"Out back honey!"

"Kiki's coming!" he shouted hopping down the backyard steps and hugging his mom from behind for a second befor going to their garage and getting out his bike.

"She is? When?"

"This weekend, but I'm worried she may come during the dance." His mom smiled a smile he didn't understand and nodded.

"I see. Well, you can't let your date down, I suggest you go. If she comes while you're out we'll let her know. She'll have a chance to go visit Ohono that way." Tombo grinned at his mom.

"You just have everything all planned out don't you? Right, well I'll be back in an hour, you'll need to help me tie my tie!" he shouted as he wheeled his bike out of the yard and down the nearby street.

"You have no idea." The woman muttered, turning towards the shed. "You can come out now Kiki." She called. Kiki, giggling furiously, came out from behind the shed, joining Tombo's mother at the table for lemonade once more. She'd arrived about an hour before, and had been spending it out here as Tombo had slept in late.

"I'm guessing you have a plan then?" she asked, sipping from the second glass of lemonade that Tombo hadn't even noticed.

"Yes I certainly do." Tombo's mother said, and leaned forward to explain her idea to her son's closest friend.

_--------------------------------------------_

_Yay, my author notes can be in Italics again! I no longer have any idea how long this fanfic will be, so if you hate it hope it's short, if you love it hope its long :P _

_I drew a picture of my version of Kiki, link can be found in my profile!_

_Please review!_

_Your Humble Authoress,_

_Whisperwings_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kiki!" the girls all squealed at the same time. Kiki grinned and ran forward to give them all hugs. It was the same old aviator club she remembered really. The people in it had gotten older, but they didn't seem to be all that different. The girls were still as happy as ever to see her, more so considering how long it had been. Even the guys were giving her hugs as a welcome home.

This was the first step in the plan of Tombo's mother, Mrs. Koppori. She'd called the team together under the guise that Tombo was calling a meeting of the aviation club. So now, everyone but Tombo was there, hanging out in the garage where they were working on the plane. And now she brought out more lemonade to chase of the hot day's heat, handing out one glass at a time.

"So where's Tombo? He'll be so happy you're back!" one of the girls said.

"Tombo is out, and for good reason. I want this to be done before he gets back." Mrs. Koppori said secretively.

"What exactly is going on?" one of the guys asked curiously, flopping down into an old chair who's stuffing was poking out the side. Rather than answer directly, Mrs. Koppori turned to one of the girls.

"Lena, you're going as Tombo's date right?" Kiki blushed, hoping no one would notice. But the girl in question just shrugged.

"Yeah." Kiki's sigh of relief made her light headed. The noncommittal way Lena said it told Kiki that she didn't think of Tombo as any more than a friend. Something the young witch was extremely happy about.

"Think you could go with someone else?"

"I'll take her." Geoffrey offered, two tiny pink spots on his cheeks. Kiki grinned at Lena's own blush as she nodded. She was a matchmaker and didn't even know it.

"Excellent, Is Tombo picking you up?"

"No, we were meeting there." Lena explained.

"Perfect."

"It is?" Kiki asked. "What exactly are you thinking Mrs. Koppori?"

"A dramatic entrance!" Mrs. Koppori exclaimed dancing back towards the house. Kiki snorted and laughed along with the others.

"Looks like even Mrs. Koppori think you're perfect for Tombo." Lena said, nudging Kiki with her elbow. Kiki blushed and the girls squealed in delight. "Have you told him?" Kiki however refused to answer, saying that she'd see them later. She used the excuse of going to visit Osono to escape the garage, hopping onto her broom and flying out of sight. Once gone she giggled again, this was so much fun!

Though she still wore dresses most of the time, Kiki was no longer forced to wear the same dark purple one. Instead, today she wore a long light blue sleeveless dress. She'd filled out some over the past few years and her figure was wonderful after her grandmother's dance lessons and because she went for a long walk every day through the fields. Though she'd kept her bangs, her hair had grown out as well. It now went long past her shoulders, a slight wave showing now that it was long enough. She still wore a ribbon in her hair, but it was just the plain ribbon, no huge bow sitting on top of head any longer.

She waved to those she knew as she flew along the street, staying over the sidewalk to avoid any vehicles. No longer did she straddle the broom as she used to. She used to need to sit that way as it was easier to control the broom, but now that she'd mastered her favorite ability she could sit sideways and not show off her underclothing to the populace. Even thinking of how she used to do that all the time made her blush. She made a quick stop to say hello to the man who still worked in the clock tower, then landed softly on the ground.

She went straight to one of the stores nearby, no longer having to gaze longingly through the window. Her parents had given her enough money for a dress for the dance, leaving it up to her judgment on what to buy. The attendant offered a friendly hello then realized who she was. She recognized the witch from the hours she'd spend looking in the front window, even though it was so long ago. The woman helped her personally, as Kiki was the only one who needed help, and together they found the perfect dress. Kiki thanked the woman and left, making a few more stops to buy shoes, makeup, and a pretty clip for her hair.

Only then did she head to Osono's knowing that there'd be someone there waiting for her to show up. She was right, as Lena and Geoffrey were leaning by the front door to the shop. Kiki giggled and flew right over head. They didn't look too eager to be bothered in any case. She flew over the house to her room over the garage, slipping into her old room. She turned and smiled.

The room was the same as she'd left it. It was even clean, as Kiki had called ahead and Osono had cleaned it as a welcome home gift. It was everything Kiki could have wanted too, having her place back. She allowed her mind to wander a bit to the idea of living here once again after her training at home was over. She couldn't wait.

But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. She pulled her dress out of her bad and hung it up so it wouldn't get creases. She stood back to admire it for a moment before dashing down stairs and into the shop through the back.

"Hey, Osono?" she called, not wanting Lena and Geoffrey to know she was back.

"Kiki, hey!" Osono answered again "I didn't expect you to be home already, I thought you'd be spending time with Tombo all day."

"Tombo doesn't even know I'm here." Kiki said with a giggle and explained Mrs. Koppori's plan. Osono was all for it and agreed to help Kiki get ready. Kiki had never gotten so dressed up for anything in her life, and Osono missed being able to dress up herself. When she said that, Kiki looked over her shoulder at Osono's husband with a raised eyebrow. He blushed and turned away. Kiki would have to have a talk with him about the benefits of babysitters.

But then Osono was pulling Kiki back to her room and helping her get ready. First she took a bath, scrubbing her skin until it glowed. Then Osono helped with her hair and make up, and then he slipped into her dress, Osono zipping it up in the back. They both stood in front of the mirror on the wall, Looking her up and down.

"Kiki, you look beautiful." Osono said. Her eyes seemed a bit watery, almost as if Kiki was her own daughter. Kiki, happy for Osono's affectionate pride and missing her own mother, turned and gave the woman a tight hug. Osono hugged her back before pulling away. "Now now, we don't want to get your dress all wrinkly do we? Not after all this work." She said with a wink. "Come down when you're ready, we'll have a taxi waiting to take you."

"Thank you for everything Osono." Kiki said, smiling at the woman's refection in the mirror. After she'd left Kiki looked at herself a bit longer, hoping Tombo would like the dress. It was odd how his opinion was suddenly the one that mattered the most. She fingered the necklace he'd given her. It still hung about her neck, and she'd picked her dress partly to match it. Finally she grabbed her shawl and purse and went to the door.

"Aw, no goodbye for your black cat?" she heard Jiji say, making her turn and smile.

"I figured you'd still be out with Lily." She admitted, standing across the room from his seat on the window sill. They stared at each other for a moment. Jiji wasn't a kitten anymore. Far from it. He was a family cat now, with Lily the white cat from next door and his own kittens to care for and love. And Jiji was thinking a similar thing about Kiki. She'd grown up a lot in the past year and a half. When they'd first come to the city she'd been just a girl, but now she was a young woman.

At the same time they both moved. Jiji hopped down from the window sill and Kiki dashed to scoop him up from the floor. He nuzzled her neck as she buried her face in his fur.

"You look really pretty Kiki." Jiji told her and she chuckled.

"You have horrible taste though, even for a cat." She pointed out. He nodded.

"True, but even I can tell that you look nice." She gave him a soft smile, setting him down on the table.

"Thanks Jiji."

"Well, can't keep the missus waiting!" he said, dashing away through the window. Kiki giggled a bit, he'd always hated the mushy stuff. She grabbed her shawl and purse once again and dashed downstairs herself. She saw the taxi and hopped right in, waving to Osono and her husband who stood in the window, waving to her as she left.

"Going to the school dance?" the driver asked conversationally.

"Yes sir I am."

"Well you look mighty purty missy, you'll be the belle of the ball." He said, smiling at her in the rear view mirror. She giggled a bit and smiled back.

"Thanks, I sure hope so."

"Got yourself a man waiting." She giggled again.

"In a manner of speaking."

_---------------------------------_

_Sorry this turned into such a filler chapter, but what can you do, eh? We'll get to the surprise next chapter, so see you next monday. Please review!_

_Your Humble Authoress,_

_Whisperwings_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tombo leaned against the wall watching as other couples made their grand entrance into the dance. They even had a herald of sorts, announcing people as they came in. Almost everyone came in two by two, and those who came in alone usually had a date waiting. He sighed a bit as Lena, who had been his date, came in with Geoffrey. He'd called Tombo a few hours before and asked if he could take Lena instead. Tombo had readily agreed, happy that they had finally gotten together. Geoffrey had had a crush on Lena for ages now and Tombo had been planning on hooking them up tonight in any case.

But watching couples all over the dance floor made him sad. His only wish was that Kiki had been able to come. He longed to see her again, and the dance was making him lonely. He shook his head, and smiled. He was being selfish. The least he could do was have a good time with his friends. For now though, he'd just watch the stairs where people were coming in, and dream of Kiki coming through it.

"Chelsea and Brian." The Herald announced. They were followed by a girl on her own, a girl who made Tombo's heart skip a beat. She was tall and thin, her brown hair pulled into a fancy updo. Flowers were pinned into it, lilies he noted vaguely. Kiki's favorite flowers were lilies. Her eyes were shadowed as she wore a mask. Her dress was amazing. A lavender silk, reaching just past her knees. The lavender darkened to a deep purple at the hem of the skirt and the top of the sleeveless bodice, and gold glitter swirled from a deep purple sash around her waist. Her mask was the same dark purple, with gold glitter swirls on it. For some reason he didn't understand, he was very intrigued by this girl…

Kiki stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs. She loved her dress, but the mask made her feel foolish. It had been Mrs. Koppori's idea and had sounded like fun earlier, but now, she just felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. She did too, the others down in the room did double takes at the sight of her, and the herald was staring open mouthed. She whispered to him not to announce her, she was already getting more than enough attention. He nodded and his mouth closed with a snap, and she started down the stairs.

As she descended, she looked around, noting familiar faces and some she'd never seen before. At the sight of Tombo over by the wall she almost tripped. She gently laid her hand on the railing to mask her nervousness and concentrated on making it down the stairs.

Once there, she was asked to dance right off by a boy she'd never met. She nodded, hiding her dismay behind her mask and followed him to the floor. He introduced himself as Henry, but she didn't give hers in return. In fact, she had trouble doing anything other than watching Tombo over his shoulder. As soon as the song was over, she was asked by someone else, and she felt she had no choice but to refuse. It happened a third time, and in exasperation, Kiki nodded politely to him, then left, merging with the crowd around the punch bowl.

"Any luck?" a voice beside her said. Kiki turned to see Lena and shook her head.

"I can't get away from all these other boys I've never met." She said, allowing her annoyance to show in her voice, but her eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"It's because you're a mystery." Lena said. "They don't know who you are, and they're all convinced they'll be the one to find out." Kiki laughed merrily and Lena joined. Kiki felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Tombo himself. She hid her delight to the best of her ability and smiled politely at him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, and his slightly deeper voice sent trills down her spine.

"You may." She said and took his offered hand. As he led her to the dance floor she turned to smile excitedly at Lena who winked back. At the center of the dance floor he stopped and spun her towards him. She placed her hands around his neck while his went around her waist. As they spun in slow circles Kiki's mind raced, trying to think of something to say while trying to keep her blood pressure steady.

"I've been watching you." He said first. The words made her look up into his eyes.

"You have?" she asked, trying to sound disinterested. He nodded.

"Yeah. You're a very pretty girl."

"Um...thank you." Kiki said, suddenly shy. If Tombo didn't know who she was…was he technically flirting with another girl? The thought made her heart skip a beat.

"I like your hair, the flowers are a nice touch." Kiki didn't say anything, just looked away. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore, she feared her emotions would show. "So is the mask. I don't suppose you'll tell me your name?" She shook her head. "Oh." She sniffed a bit, and blinked furiously, mentally ordering her tears to stop filling her eyes.

He thought she was some other pretty girl. She also knew she was over reacting. Tombo didn't have a date, he was allowed to dance with anyone he liked. She just wished he'd stop complimenting her…as far as he knew, he was flirting with another girl. And it hurt a lot worse that she'd ever thought it would. She wished suddenly that she had never come, so she'd never have to know about him doing this. It was all the worse because she was directly involved. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"E-excuse me." she said, her voice was shaking. She tore herself away from him and dashed to the stairs. She'd go home, pack and leave. If she flew all night she'd make it home in time for breakfast. She heard Tombo calling her, why was he following her? She threw open the doors of the building they'd rented for the dance and ran outside. It was pouring, which felt just right to her. She let tears flow down her face, no one would know thanks to the rain.

"Wait, Miss!" Tombo was calling. "Please, stop! Kiki!" At the sound of her name, Kiki froze, almost falling from her sudden stop. A strong hand gripped her arm and helped her back onto her feet. She looked up into Tombo's eyes, tendrils of her carefully curled hair falling down her back. "What's the rush?" he asked with a grin, pulling the mask from her face.

"You…you knew?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded.

"The moment I saw you almost trip when you saw me." Kiki blushed deeply and he laughed. He hugged her close and she buried her face in his shoulder in embarrassment and confusion, her brain was still addled.

"I thought…"

"You thought I was flirting with someone else?" he asked, his own face warming a bit. "I didn't even think about that until I saw how upset you were." He admitted.

"Well…this certainly didn't go as I'd planned."

"That's just what I was thinking." Tombo said. Kiki giggled a bit, and he chuckled. Soon the two were laughing full out, not caring that they were standing in the rain. As they finally calmed down, they looked in each other's eyes. They were standing a foot apart, holding hands, but not touching beyond that. Kiki smiled up at him and he smiled down at her, both comfortable with their new found height difference.

Tombo hadn't been kidding when he'd told he'd grown. He was taller than her now, just enough that her head could fit comfortably on his shoulder. His face had lost its boyish roundness as well, and he looked more like a man. But he was still the same Tombo she'd left behind a year and a half ago. His grin was still on the goofy side and his hair still wouldn't lay flat. And his eyes still sparkled as he looked down at her.

Almost without thinking, she stood on her toes, pulling his face down to hers as she kissed him for the first time. He responded perfectly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Both of their eyes were closed and they just stood there in the rain, both unwilling to let the kiss end. Finally Kiki pulled back in order to breath. But Tombo would have none of that. He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her lips back to his. He could feel her grin through the kiss as her arms went around his neck.

It was the sound of cheering that made them finally stop. In the doorway of the building for the dance stood the entire aviation club and half of Tombo's classmates, most of whom Kiki knew vaguely as well. And they were all cheering. Kiki blushed deeply, her whole face turning red. It grew even redder when she saw more than one person handing money to a friend.

"They were betting on us!" she whispered in shock and embarrassment. Tombo was just laughing heartily. Kiki shook her head but started laughing herself. It looked like everyone had seen this coming but the two of them.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alright, almost done! Well, possibly. In my origional plan, there's only one chapter left in this story, but there are definate possibilities of continuing it. If anyone would die (or be moderatly upset) if I ended the story with one more chapter, then please let me know in a review *hint hint*! And if you think it'd be better if I just ended it right off, then tell me that! Whichever option gets more votes wins, and I don;t have a whole lot of readers so your vote DOES count people! So, review please :)_

_Your Humble Authoress,_

_Whisperwings_

_P.S. I made a quick sketch of Kiki's dress, the link can be found in my profile if you wanna see it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you _have_ to go?" Tombo asked in a wining voice. Kiki giggled as she steered the broom higher. Tombo sat behind her, his arms around her waist. It was nowhere near as awkward as it had been the day she'd left the City by the Sea. Instead, after spending the weekend together, it felt more natural than it ever had before.

"Sorry Tombo, I don't have much choice." Kiki said in a patient voice. "I have to get back to my training, and you have school anyway."

"I could just go to your house and live there instead."

"Not if you don't know where you're going."

"I could follow you in the plane." Kiki grinned and smiled a bit smugly.

"You don't _have_ a plane, remember?"

"Oh right…" Tombo said, sounding out of excuses.

"But once you do, you're welcome to come visit."

"I don't know where I'm going, remember?" he teased her and she laughed.

"Well I'll simply have to show you won't I?"

"Oh boy!" he said, sounding like the little boy she'd originally met. Her smile grew. That was why she loved him, he'd never really change. Almost as if he'd heard her thoughts, he squeezed her waist in a hug. He was looking around, savoring the sight of the city from so high above.

Their last day together had been magnificent. They'd spent the day before with all their friends, but decided to keep today to themselves. It was nice, not having to share each other with anyone else. Now, they were flying high above the city as the sun set. Kiki kept flying higher, not wanting the sun to disappear. It was signaling the end of their visit, and she wasn't ready for it to end.

Finally though, she couldn't go up any higher without freezing, and they sat together in silence, watching the sun as the final rays of light were drowned in the sea. Kiki sighed, but Tombo didn't sound unhappy.

"Look up Kiki." He said, his voice full of wonder. She did so and gasped. Not only were they practically surrounded by the stars, but there was a meteor shower above them. They watched in awe as the meteorites flew across the sky. "Well that's a gazillion wishes right there." Tombo said with a laugh. Kiki giggled and nodded.

"Except, let's just make one wish on all of them. That'll make it more likely to come true." She said, turning to look into his eyes. He nodded and they both closed their eyes, wishing. Though neither knew it(though they guessed), they wished for the exact same thing. That they'd be able to see each other again soon. When Tombo opened his eyes, Kiki's were still closed and he took the chance to simply admire her.

He loved the way Kiki's eyelashes brushed her cheek, and the way there was one short strand of hair which refused to stay in the ribbon which held it back. He loved the calluses on her fingers, from working in the garden and carving broomsticks, he guessed. He loved the way her mouth smiled slightly more on the right than the left, pointing to her one dimple. He loved how she wore the necklace he'd given her all that time ago, never taking it off. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. Kiki, sitting sideways, turned to him, opening her eyes with a smile.

"What was that for?"

"Did I need a reason?" her smile grew, the dimple on her right cheek showing and making him smile wider himself.

"Not really." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss him back.

The next day, Tombo woke to a tapping sound on glass. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head under the covers.

"Five more minutes, Mom." He grumbled. He heard a muffled giggle, which did not belong to his mother, and opened his eyes to look at his window. Kiki kneeled in the window sill, clutching her broom in one hand and tapping the window with the other. He hopped out of bed, and unlatched the window, and she practically fell inside.

"About time, your window sill isn't all that big." She said with a laugh as she got to her feet. She wore pinstripe pants today, tailored to her lithe frame, and a matching vest over a white blouse with ruffles on the collar and sleeves. He liked the professional air to it, but he still secretly missed the deep purple dress. Her hair was down too, no ribbon today. Just a silver clip holding back the front strands of her hair. Though he missed the old dress, he loved how long her hair was now.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to come through it." He pointed out and she nodded as she brushed off her pants.

"Well, I wanted to say goodbye before I left." Tombo heart sank as he remembered her inevitable departure.

"But…do you _have-_" he started to whine again, but Kiki stopped his words in the way Tombo preferred most. She'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, not wanting her to leave. When she finally pulled away, Kiki blushed. Tombo realized he'd been sleeping in his pajama pants…and he was shirtless. His own cheeks burned a bit as he laughed embarrassedly. "Eh heh…sorry." She blushed deeper, but her smile grew.

"I wasn't planning on complaining actually." She admitted. He knew he'd turned even more red because she laughed at him. She came forward once more, placing her hands on his shoulders, and he pulled her into another kiss. A shiver went up his spine as he felt her delicate fingers trail across his bare back. Finally she pulled away again, both of them breathless.

"I really do need to go." She whispered regretfully. Tombo placed his forehead to hers, hating the tears which swam in her eyes.

"Next chance I get, I'm coming to visit you." He promised her. She nodded and stepped away, wiping her eyes.

"You better." She ordered in a teasing voice, trying to cover up her emotions. She sniffed and laughed, climbing out onto the window sill and onto her broom. She floated just outside of his window. "In the meantime, you better keep writing." Tombo smiled and came forward, resting his elbows on the window sill.

"Yes, Miss Witch." He teased. Her smile twitched and she leaned forward to give him one last sweet lingering kiss.

"Goodbye Tombo." She said. Then, she was gone, almost in the blink of an eye. Tombo looked up into the sky to see the dot which was his best friend and girlfriend shrinking into the distance. He smiled softly, wanting to watch her until she was out of sight.

"I'll see you soon Kiki." He whispered to himself. He then turned to get dressed in some old clothes. He had a plane to work on and a visit to plan.

_------------------------------------_

_Well that's it, the end, its all over :D Hope ot was worth the wait. You may recall a poll I did a while back, a long while back by now, about continuing this story or not. Well, obviously i'm not continuing it, lol. Instead, I'm planning a new story entirely. I always enjoy writing the story of _how_ people get together. The stuff after it is fun fluff, but it gets old without anything else to work with. As such, i'll be writing a whole new story, complete with an actual adventure, some mytery, suspence, and of course, romance ;)_

_As such, this one is over please review and give me any ideas you may have for another story. I know there aren't very many Kiki's Delivery Service stories, so I want to hear what you want to find in a story ^^ And I like to know what I can improve on as well, so please review!_

_Your Humble Authoress,_

_Whisperwings_


End file.
